


The Weather Must Be Getting To Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 22 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	The Weather Must Be Getting To Me

“I told you you were gonna be snowed in if you came over!” You yelled, laughing as Spencer tried in vain to open the door out of your apartment building.

Spencer kicked the door in mock rage. He had Christmas shopping to do. “Dammit! The Department of Public Works had to know this was coming! How were they not prepared?!” 

You couldn’t help but howl with laughter. “Spence, I fucking warned you and you decided to come over anyway. You’re stuck with me until this gets taken care of.”

Spencer knocked his head repeatedly against the glass before turning around to follow you back up the stairs. “See, this is what I get for stopping by to see my best friend after she was sick.”

“Again, Spence, I did tell you so.”

“Shut up.”

Opening the door, you shoved Spencer toward the couch and walked into the kitchen. The lobby downstairs was freezing. It’s what you got for cheap rent, but still, it was freezing and now you wanted hot chocolate. “You want some hot cocoa?” You asked.

“Yea, no marshmallows though.”

What? How? Why? How were you friends? “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE?”

“We’ve been friends for seven years? How did you not know this?”

You stared into oblivion for a few moments before repeating yourself. “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?”

“I don’t hate love!” He replied, taking the hot cocoa sans marshmallow (seriously what the fuck). He almost sounded offended. “It just dilutes the taste of the hot chocolate.”

“You mean it enhances it with creamy deliciousness! How are we even friends?”

“Bite me. And put on a movie.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Yea, I’m not,” he laughed, taking a sip of his drink. “Seriously though. Can we watch something? Because otherwise I’m going to perseverate on the fact that I’m supposed to be shopping right now.”

“Of course,” you laughed. “How about Miracle on 34th Street?”

“Good by me.”

The movie didn’t matter. Within 15 you and Spencer had fallen asleep. Between both your jobs and the Christmas rush, it had been a rough week.

Two hours later you opened your eyes slowly, rubbing the metaphorical sand from your eyes with the back of your hand. As you moved to get up, you realized where you were. Somehow, in your sleep, you’d ended up on top of Spencer, your head rising and falling in time with his chest.

Immediately, you popped up, which jarred him awake.

“What happened?” He pushed himself up. “Were you sleeping on me?”

“No, of course not.” 

As he stood up, he mentioned that he was going to run down and check the snow situation. But no luck. “It still hasn’t been touched. Sometimes, I really hate the city.”

“It’s definitely love hate.”

After getting on the phone with the city to see what the fuck was their problem, you and Spencer stood in the center of the room in silence. “I’ve been doing nothing but working and sleeping and online shopping because I can’t bear to go into stores all week long. I’m either going stir crazy or the weather must be getting to me.”

“Seasonal affective disorder,” Spencer replied.

“It’s fucking stupid and it’s driving me crazy. The city needs to get off their collective asses and plow this bitch so I can at least go outside just for the joy of it even if the sun is barely out and isn’t going to do anything for me. I don’t feel like watching a movie, I’ve been drinking my weight in cocoa lately, and I’m just-”

All of a sudden Spencer’s lips crashed into yours. You melted into him slightly before realizing what was happening and pulling away. “What was that?”

“I wanted you to calm down.”

“And that was your way of going about it?”

“It works in the movies.”

“Movies.”

But…

“You are good at that though.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what? Kissing! You have nice lips. You should do that again.” Spencer had been your best friend forever, and sure you found him attractive, but it had never been like that. …Right?

Spencer smirked. “I mean…I have more than once thought about crossing that line…but are you sure?”

Were you really going to make out and possibly sleep with your best friend? This could be the worst decision ever. Or maybe it would be the best? Fuck. Why were hormones so stupid? “I’m sure.”

“You know me, Y/N…I don’t do the one night stand thing. If we cross this line, I want to explore this aspect of our relationship.” He swallowed hard, as if he was hoping for a particular answer. Had he really had feelings for you for a while now? Why wouldn’t he have said anything? Shut up, brain. Just kiss him. 

No think for a minute you fucking idiot. 

Everyone you’d ever known had told you that finding a romantic partner boiled down to finding a best friend that you wanted to fuck. Spencer was your best friend. He knew everything about you. In seven years, you’d never fought. The only thing he’d ever kept from you were his apparent feelings. Otherwise, he told you everything. You were his sounding board, but it was never one-sided. He’d been there through crying jags over exes and the loss of your dad. “Okay,” you said softly as you stared at his perfectly heart-shaped lips.

That seemed to be enough for him.

His fingers entangled in yours as he closed the space between you and brought his left hand to graze the side of your face. The slight chill in the apartment dissipated as his lips touched yours again. How had you not even made-out until now? His lips were amazing. Gently, he pressed you into the wall and traveled down the side of your neck, nibbling slightly and causing you to whimper. 

Yours hands came up around the back of his neck and traveled through his hair, pushing him closer. Apparently, he liked that. Duly noted. Whenever you tugged at his hair, he tasted your skin more hungrily than before. “Get up here and kiss me,” you whispered as you smiled into his hair.

Spencer chuckled against you. His nose skated up the side of your face as he came up to look at you. “You are not the boss of me.”

“Yes, I am.”

His laugh reverberated through you when you kissed him. Pushing back against the wall, you lifted your hips to wrap your legs around him and went immediately to the buttons of his shirt. “Have you always wanted to undress me?” 

“Maybe…”

Within minutes, his shirt was on the floor and your own soon followed. In the years that you’d been friends, you though you’d seen every look that Spencer could’ve given you, but half naked before him brought a hunger to his eyes you hadn’t seen before. “You’re so beautiful.”

The affirmation made you blush. You wanted him. How this wasn’t apparent before you didn’t know, but you wanted him right now. You let your legs slide down his body and back toward the floor. What better way to spend a snowed in day?

“Let’s go inside,” you said, grabbing Spencer’s belt and leading him into your room. 

He took you off guard when you entered the room and picked you up, throwing you onto the bed and coming to hover over you. Again, you tangled your hands in his hair and coaxed him down your body, whimpering again at the feel of his lips against your skin. His fingers peeled back the delicate lace of your bra and grazed your nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks within minutes. “Kiss me,” you breathed.

Spencer gently clamped down on your nipple and rolled it around with his tongue while his hand slid down your jeans and played with your slick heat. “So wet…”

You reached down and put your hand over his, encouraging him to touch you more insistently. “For you. Please, Spence.”

Kissing down your body, he continued to play with your clit as he removed your pants with the other hand. He stepped out of his own pants and joined you back on the bed. After being friends for seven years, you would’ve thought that being naked with Spencer might have been weird, but it wasn’t. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

He peppered your body with kisses and moved down to your slit. With one fluid motion, his tongue traveled up along your folds. He devoured you - never sticking with one movement for too long lest you get used to it and come to quickly. “Please, oh my god, Spence. I’m…I’m…”

“Come for me.”

The second he spoke, you climaxed around him and tightened your legs around his head, riding out the high as he continued. “I had no idea you could do that,” you laughed. 

When he moved back up to kiss you, you tasted yourself on his lips and reached toward the bedside table for a condom, quickly sheathing him before placing the tip of his cock at your entrance. “Take me, Spence,” you breathed.

As he entered you, you cried out slightly, biting down on your bottom lip to keep from becoming too loud. His mouth fell open as your walls tightened around him, but he worked through the intense pleasure, slowly undulating his hips above you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed on his lower back, silently giving him permission to fuck you harder.

“Oh fuck!” His cock hit that sensitive spot inside you. It was overwhelming and you reached back to grasp the bedpost. “Please. More. Oh fuck…”

“Y/N,” he said. His own hand reached up, covering yours as it gripped the post. “I’m going to come.”

“Please. I want you to. Please. Come with me, Spence.”

Mirrored like before, the second you spoke Spencer surged inside you, thrusting inside you one final time as he groaned. He let out a large huff of breathe as he fell at your side and clutched the blanket to his chest.

Wow, that was amazing, you thought to yourself. “Worth crossing boundaries for?” You asked with a smile.

“More than.” Turning into you, he gathered your body close and buried his head in your side.

After making out in bed for another 30 minutes, you got up and grabbed something to eat to see that the city had finally got some people out to plow the roads. “I do actually have to go shopping for gifts,” he said, coming up behind you and burying his head in your neck. “Wanna come with? Get out of the apartment for a while for something that isn’t work?”

“That sounds good,” you replied. 

Spencer blushed as you turned around to face him. “What?”

“Maybe…” he said, shuffling his feet behind him. “Maybe I can come back here after? Stay the night?”

“You just might be able to,” you teased. “Maybe we’ll even get snowed in again.”


End file.
